Cal'syee Neramani
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Shi'ar Empire | known relatives = Lilandra Neramani (sister); D'Ken Neramani (brother); Gabriel Summers (husband); Adam Neramani (nephew) | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Ms. Marvel'', Vol. 1 #9 | final appearance = | actor = }} , aka Deathbird is a comic book alien and a supervillain featured in titles published by Marvel Comics. She was introduced as the featured villain in ''Ms. Marvel'', Volume 1 #9 in 1977. Primarily, Deathbird is an X-Men villain and has made frequent appearances over the years. Biography Deathbird committed herself towards overthrowing her sister Lilandra as Majestrix of the Shi'ar Empire. Along with a cadre of Brood aliens as well as a group of rogue Shi'ar loyal to her, Deathbird abducted Lilandra and brought her to Earth where she kept her held prisoner inside of her hidden starship. The X-Men's first attempt to rescue Lilandra failed and Deathbird launched from the surface of the planet. Employing the assistance of Corsair, they followed Deathbird aboard the Starjammer until she docked with an Acanti bio-ship. Uncanny X-Men 155Uncanny X-Men 156 Abilities 's natural physiology of being a Shi'ar makes her physically stronger and heartier than the average Earth human. * Superhuman durability: An adult Shi'ar female is physically heartier than the average human and can withstand physical pressure up to 20 times that of an Earth human. * Superhuman stamina: An adult Shi'ar female possesses 20 times the stamina of a normal Earth human of equal age and physical fitness. * Superhuman strength: An adult Shi'ar female can lift and/or press up to 1 ton for a limited period of time before tiring. * Winged flight: Unlike other Shi'ar, Deathbird is a genetic throwback, who was born with feathered wings like their evolutionary forbearers. * Talons: Another recessive genetic trait is her claw talons. Deathbird's natural claws can easily rend flesh from bone and are primary means of attack. As with her wings, this trait is unique to Deathbird and is not shared by other Shi'ar. Notes & Trivia * * Deathbird's full name was revealed in ''Gambit and the X-Ternals'' #3. * Deathbird made several appearances in the original 1990s X-Men animated series. In flashbacks, she was seen at D'Ken's side when Christopher and Katherine Summers were abducted. Following Lilandra's ascension to the throne of the empire, Deathbird sought to overthrow her sister and install herself as Majestrix, for which she joined Apocalypse, and was at his side when Fabian Cortez was captured. However, Apocalypse was merely using Deathbird for his own plans. During the episodes "Beyond Good and Evil", she attacked Lilandra alongside Apocalypse, yet was abandoned at the mercy of Lilandra and Imperial Guard Praetor Gladiator. Apocalypse simply wanted a distraction so he could kidnap Oracle, the psychic of the Imperial Guard. * Deathbird was featured in the 2006 video game Marvel: Ultimate Alliance. She was voiced by actress Nika Futterman. See also External Links * Deathbird at MDP * * Deathbird at Wikipedia * * * References ---- Category:Comic book characters